Stinging fairy
by Dragonslayermiki
Summary: Lucy and Sting are now Sabertooth and fairy tails favourite couple, everyone loves them except two unfriendly souls. Guess who? Well you'll have to read on to find out that and see how life plays out for our favourite couple. Sorry if it was a bad summary this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Stinging fairy**

**chapter 1**

**no ones pov**

A girl with golden blond hair slept entangled in snow white bed sheets. Sleeping next to her was the one she loved who had a lighter shade of blond spiky hair and pale skin. The girls' eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked straight ahead to see her beloved. She ruffled his hair only to see that he slowly opened his eyes.''Gomen I didn't mean to wake you up.'' The blond mage said in a sweet and gentle voice. He replied with one of his famous smirks. ''I don't mind look who I woke up next to.'' He said as his smirk grew even bigger. She gave him a playful smile before he jumped out of the bed startling the poor blond. ''Hey dumbasses watch it!'' she almost shouted to Sting. ''yeah yeah whatever.'' Sting replied in a bored tone before walking into the bathroom. Lucy slumped back on the bed for a while then suddenly sat up. She went to her cupboard and by the time she found what she wanted Sting was already out of bathroom. Lucy looked at him and had to try her best to not blush, he had a towel from his waist down, his torso wet which emphasized his muscular build. Stings light blond hair was as spikey as ever and at the same time soaked. He looked at '' cant seem to resist can you?'' he asked the question while smirking.'' N...no I...I don't!'' she stuttered.'' then why are you stuttering?'' Sting suddenly closed the gap between the two a little more. ''oh whatever Stingy bee!'' she said while standing up to go into the bathroom. 'Blondie.'' he mumbled so she couldn't hear him. After Lucy had her bath she put on a light blue tank top on with dark blue trimmings and a very light pink miniskirt. She walked out of the bathroom to find Sting in the kitchen cooking something that Lucy could not even describe with words. When she was half way the Sting turned around and walked toward her. '' you look great babe.'' Sting said while grabbing Lucy's waist.'' Baka don't just leave the stove.'' Lucy tried to reason but it was too late the stove was on fire. Sting walked calmly toward the sink which was inconveniently located next t o the stove, Lucy on the other hand was freaking out. ''calm down...blondie.'' Sting reassured Lucy.'' your blond too Stingy bee.'' Lucy mumbled. Sting went to the tap, got some water and put the mini fire out. Lucy sighed.''That was a close one.'' Lucy walked to the kitchen.'' my master piece got burnt.'' Sting pouted. '' Its your fault Stingy bee.'' Lucy mumbled yet again but a little louder this time.'' Ok I get it lets go have something at your guild.'' Sting suggested.'' Wow.'' Lucy sincerely looked amazed.''what you seen a ghost or something.'' Sting teased.'' That's the first time you actually came up with a useable idea.'' Lucy shot back.'' oh just...come on.'' Sting shouted then walked out of the house, quickly followed by a laughing Lucy. As the couple walked to the Fairy tail guild they talked about various things such as Minerva getting a boyfriend which was highly impossible. Once they got to the guild they opened the doors together only to be greeted by the most noisy guild in the whole of Fiore followed closely by Sabertooth. Lucy screamed ''hey guy.'' The whole guild looked their way all with happiness, except for Natsu who only had jealousy in his eyes. Fairy tails favourite couple walked towards the bar where Mirajane was cleaning a mug. ''Hey Mira.'' ''oh hey Lucy how you doing,'' Sting sat down in front of Mira while Lucy sat on his lap.'' Im- Lucy was cut of by a small blunett screaming.'' Lu-chan.'' Lucy, Sting and Mira all looked at Levy who was currently walking toward them along with Gageel. '' oh hey Levy-chan.'' '' how is your boyfriend got to second base yet.'' Lucy blush so red even Ezra's hair was jealous.'' Yesterday actually.'' Sting said calmly.'' want me to give you the details.'' all the girls that were in that conversation blushed slightly.''S...Sting.'' Lucy stuttered.''What.'' Sting said as if nothing ever happened. Levy was by far the most surprised at what Sting said because she didn't really expect her best friend to...well you know.''Wow you to got to second base pretty quickly in your relationship.'' ''Don't remind me.'' Lucy said with a hint of sarcasm.''Oh so you don't want more?'' Sting asked Lucy in a suspicious voice.''N...noooo.'' Lucy half screamed attracting some of the guild members.''calm down im s...sure he was j...joking Lucy.'' Mirajane stuttered for the first time in a long while.'' Aw you stuttered maybe its cause you miss Laxus so much.'' Laxus had marked Mira as his mate but had to go on a mission given to him by Master and if a dragon or in this a dragon slayer marks someone that person becomes his or her mate for life. If the pair are separated too long the weaker will experience physical and metal pain and Mira obviously being the weaker would soon be affected.'' Oh don't worry im not affected yet.'' Mira gave Lucy one of her famous happy-go-lucky smile.'' Mira I don't think you get the idea.'' said Levy in an attempt to help Mira understand the true meaning behind Lucy's words which were not so good.''Well to be honest neither do I.'' said Sting and Gageel in ,Lucy and Levy just started laughing at the two group carried on talking about various things but somewhere in the guild watching over the blond couple was a very angry and jealous Natsu Dragneel.

_**do not limit your challenges, challenge your limits **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stinging**** fairy**

**chapter 2: Jealousy and marking**

**Natsu's POV**

I sat in a nearby booth so I could see what Lucy and...S...Sting were doing. I always hated the fact that those two actually love each other and I know that some day Sting is going to brake Lucy's heart. Everything seemed to stop just for their relationship, the rivalry between Sabertooth and fairy tail and not to mention the rivalry between me and Sting.

**no ones POV**

Natsu slowly got up from his seat. Today was the day he thought, the day he took Lucy back from Sting. As Natsu got up his fist baled and caught on fire, he slowly positioned himself in the middle of the guild hall where he then screamed.'' Sting i think its time that I finally take Lucy back from you!'' Natsu caused the whole guild to look at him and give him dirty looks. Lucy and Sting turned around, Lucy had a somewhat worried expression on her face and Sting well he had the one and only famous smirk playing across his lips.'' What do you even mean Natsu-san.'' Said a now smirking Sting. 'Im sure the whole guild is just pretending because they want to make Lucy happy but I cant take it any longer!'' Natsu screamed so that the whole guild could here him load and clear.''Natsu we are not pretending we really do love Sting and Lucy.'' said a very shocked Erza. ''Natsu-san just to piss you of.'' Sting said to Natsu but just load enough so the guild heard it. Now Natsu was genuinely confused.''you don't mind do you.'' Sting said in Lucy's ear knowing Natsu could hear them. ''ok with what Stingy bee?'' Lucy asked in hopes that whatever Sting was about to do will solve the problem.'' To mark you Blondie.'' Once Natsu heard this he dash across the guild to where Lucy was but it was to late. Sting had already lifted the hair from Lucy's neck and sank his canine into her soft flesh leaving behind a patch of white scales.''hey Sting I didn't say you could do that and what exactly did you do?'' Said Lucy a little too fast.'' oops I forgot to wait for your answer.'' said Sting like nothing happened.'' and to answer your question-'' Sting was cut of by a small girl with blue hair walking in between the blond couple and Natsu to make sure he didn't do anything rash.'' he marked you Lucy-san.'' said the blue haired dragon slayer still standing between the two.'' And what does that mean Wendy I don't understand?'' asked a by now very confused Lucy.'' It means that when he bit your neck he released dragon sap into your blood stream, it cannot be removed no matter what happens. But because he marked you the both of you are forever tied to each other. No other dragon or dragon slayer can come near you without Sting-sans permission.'' Wendy took a deep breath then carried on.''And the one who was marked is the weaker of the two which means if they are away from the marker to long then he or she is going to be affected by physical and metal pain. If you were Sting-sans destined mate then the mark will appear but if not then it will just bleed for awhile and be done with it.'' Sting smirked after Wendy's explanation. Lucy turned to face Sting, Natsu obviously thought she was going to slap him but she kissed him for a few seconds then pulled away. Stings smirk grew even wider.''You see salamander Lucy is my destined mate.'' the whole guild was quit until Natsu broke the silence by lunging at Sting with flaming fists. Sting quickly threw Lucy to Gageel who caught her and put her down on a table so levy could check if Natsu hurt her anywhere. Sting also jumped forward ready to pummel Natsu.'' FIRE DRAGONS ROAAAAARRRR!'' Natsu screamed as a gigantic ball of fire headed toward Sting. Sting quickly retorted. 'HOLY DARGONS ROAAAARRRR!'' Sting sent a huge ball of white energy toward the fire that was heading toward him but suddenly both roars disappeared. Everyone looked up only to see Master Makarov standing on the balcony. 'Listen up brats I wont have you destroying my guild just because one of you doesn't like Lucy's mate now shut up and clean up your mess.

**Natsu's POV**

I hate the fact that even Gramps the person that treated me like is own son acknowledges Sting. Why cant anyone see that he just wants to hurt Lucy. I will one day get Lucy back no in must get Lucy back but for now I cant go near her because of the mark.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched from where I was as my best friend and the one I love fought for me. In a way I thought it was romantic but on the other hand I wanted them to stop, I didn't want anyone of them to get hurt because of me. I was relived when master stopped the fight but I knew that Natsu wouldn't give up, if not today he will try to get me back again, but I was happy with Sting I loved him a lot and I didn't want to leave only thing that confuses me is this mark thingy I felt a ting of pain when Sting was about to get hurt and my body moved on its own to go and help him if it were not for Gageel and levy-can stopping me I would have been by Stings side. I get the part where that's how a dragon mates but I know there must be much more to it than I expect because there is a lot of dragon history.''Levy-chan, Wendy?'' I called the two girls to my side. ''yes'' they both replied.''Will you two please come with me to the library I need your help to find out about dragon mating history.'' I said but I think I made up the part about dragon mating history cause I don't have a clue what that is.''yeah sure why not I love books.'' said levy just happy to go to the library.''Yes.'' said Wendy because she knows a lot about dragons which could help me So all three of us including Sting so all four of us went to the fairy library.

**thank you for reviewing and reading my story**

**it might take a little long to update we don't have water at my house something must have happened but please give me ideas on (1)Lucy's children's names and (2) the dragon history**

**thank you please read and review**

_**do not limit your challenges, challenge your limits **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stinging**** fairy**

**chapter 3:dragon history**

**Lucy's POV**

All four of us walked into the guilds personal library. It was quiet well of course what was I thinking I was supposed to be quiet.''Lucy you know its supposed to be quiet in here right?'' said Sting almost like he read my mind...wait...what he read my mind!''course I could babe wait till you find the book.'' Sting said again reading my mind.''what book.'' Now I was confused.''you'll see.'' he said with a playful smirk. I could see that Levy-chan was also trying to hide a smirk, im also sure that poor Wendy was completely confused I mean I would be too if everyone started smirking out of no where. But how was Stingy bee able to read my thoughts? is it because of the mark or the dragon mating history.(A/N: Lucy still does not know what that is)'' I heard that.'' Sting said loudly so the others could hear. I ignored it so he would get the message.'' finally we're there!'' I screamed in aw.

**no ones POV**

Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Sting finally made it to the eight story library.''Its so big!'' said Levy just happy to have a library that can sustain her huge interest in reading. No one else said anything they were all to surprised by the size of the library. They went to the front desk.'' Excuse me we're looking for some books can we go ahead. Asked Lucy trying not to get anymore people into there search.''wouldn't you like me to help you.'' said the librarian surprisingly nice, I mean you would expect her to be rude or mean or something.'' Um...no thanks we can handle it.'' said Lucy kindly.''Ok then you can go along just don't get lost anywhere.'' Said the librarian in a disappointed voice. The group walked to the entrance of the first floor only to wonder why there were so many damn books.'' we're going to have some trouble aren't we.'' said Wendy in a shy voice. We walked on to the first book shelf.'' I think we should split up, Sting and Lucy will go through these books Wendy the third book self and ill take the second one ok.'' Levy suddenly took charge probably because it involved books.'' hai!'' everyone except Levy said. Sting smirked.'' come on Blondie!'' Sting screamed for Lucy.'' Oh no your not thinking of...'' Lucy trailed off not wanting to say it.''No I wasn't but I don't mind it now that you so happily reminded me. Said a now overjoyed Sting. If you looked closely you would also see a trying not to smirk but failing Levy and a blushing Wendy. Lucy looked to Levy for reassurance but Levy just still trying not to smirk ran of into her side of the huge first floor. Wendy soon followed suit leaving a smirking Sting and worried for her life Lucy.''Come on we need to find those stupid books for you otherwise it'll take you till midnight to read.'' Sting said a little bit annoyed. '' Wow are there really that many.'' Lucy asked as if she already heard rumours about the books.'' No only the mating part.'' said Sting walking toward the first book leaving behind a dumfounded Lucy. After a while Lucy too walked toward the book shelf.

**With Levy**

Levy walked through the book shelf looking for everything and anything that was related to Dragons. She passed a book that had the words ''_dragons tower_'' imprinted on it. Levy picked up the book only to find that it was one of those princess trapped in a tower with a dragon and prince coming to save her stories, which kinda reminded her of Sting and Lucy. Putting the book back to its original place she carried on till she heard a load scream coming from where Wendy was supposed to be.

**With Lucy and Sting**

The couple were happily walking through the aisle and looking for any book that was related to the dragon history just like Wendy and Levy were until they heard a loud scream. they ran to the aisle Levy was in and found she was running straight toward them.''Levy what happened,'' asked a surprisingly worried Sting.''im fine.'' said Levy about to say it was probably Wendy till she was cut of by Lucy saying...''then why did you scream.'' '' I didn't it was probably Wendy.'' As soon as the couple heard this they were no where in sight.'' Hey hold on wait for meeee!'' Levy said as she started running after the blond couple. Once all of them were at the entrance they expected to se Wendy running for her life because some monster was chasing her but they saw the complete opposite, in fact they couldn't even see Wendy. Sting ran forward rash as ever.''Hey don't just run of like that!'' but by the time Lucy finished her sentence Sting had already fallen into a gigantic hole in the middle of the aisle. Levy and Lucy run up to the ditch and looked inside but couldn't see anything as it was too deep and dark. Suddenly they heard something and looked into the ditch only to find that Sting was heading straight for them screaming'' I found her!'' Lucy ran a little farther from the hole pulling poor Levy with her. Sting jumped out of the hole carrying Wendy who was carrying a huge book. ''Wow that is one oversized book.'' Levy said looking very amazed. Sting put Wendy on the ground and Lucy and Levy came closer to hear what happened to poor Wendy. ''Wendy what happened t-Sting go fall down somewhere else!'' Lucy screamed as Sting got up and was suddenly very interested in what the girls were talking about. ''Well you see I was walking and then I found that book so I thought it was the dragon encyclopaedia or something along those lines and I pick it up, but as soon as I did that hole appeared and I fell into it.'' explained a still quit shy Wendy. All of them suddenly looked toward the book and gulped. Lucy grabbed the book and opened it, then she started reading. ''HISTORY there were two holy races on earth. Dragons were initially owned by the other holy race called the gods but broke free of the gods hold and became one of the holy races. Both races had their own line of magic and both lived amongst humans yet were never discovered. The first human to have become a mage was taught by a god thus the person being known as a god slayer. Magic was passed down from generation to generation and soon magic was able to be learnt through magic professors who travelled the world teaching magic. The two holy races soon became at war each side gaining as much as the other. Many dragons were soft hearted and taught humans magic and those children became known as dragon slayers, but still the war raged on and soon enough the gods had sealed the dragons inside a different realm. and on July 7 X777 all the dragons on earth disappeared. MATING when a dragon mates it will mark another and if that is the dragons destined mate then a patch of scales that are the same colour as the dragons magic energy will appear. the dragon marks its mate by biting the others neck releasing dragon sap into the others blood stream that cannot be removed, once dragon mates it is forever bonded to its mate. The two cannot be separated for too long otherwise the marked who is the weaker will sustain physical and mental pain.'' Lucy stopped reading with a heavy sigh when suddenly they all saw a single piece of paper fall out of the book.

**hehe cliffhanger im so evil**

**but anyway please read and review and I would like it as well if you fav and folow**

**thanks for reading**

**_do not limit your challenges, challenge your limits._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stinging fairy**

**chapter 4: dragon hunt**

''Lu-chan what's that piece of paper.'' Asked a innocent Levy.''I don't exactly know myself Levy-chan.'' Said a just as innocent Lucy. Sting grabbed the paper and looked at it very hard.''Is this even in English.'' Said Sting confused by the supposedly not English writing.''oh give it here can you even read!'' screamed Lucy a little loudly and for some reason the Librarian popped and said.''SHUSHH!'' '' eh Gomen Gomen.'' Wendy said in a hushed voice. The Librarian suddenly disappeared.''where did she go.'' said Sting also in a hushed voice.''More importantly where did she come from.'' The group just went back to the piece of paper, Lucy looked at it for a while.''It really isn't in English.'' Lucy by now stated the obvious because they were all looking at the paper.''Let me see if I can decode it.'' Said Levy taking the paper from her best friend. Levy put the paper on her lap and looked at it for a good amount of time before she put her glasses on and read the piece of paper.''Its a map!'' Levy screamed.''Levy-san don't scream the Librarian might come.'' said Wendy in a cute voice.''So where does the map lead im guessing a underground city for dragons or something.'' Said Lucy trying to figure out where the map could or would lead.''Its completely the opposite its above ground.'' Said Levy in a more hushed tone after hearing what Wendy said about the Librarian.

**Stings POV**

Suddenly I smelt...Natsu-san. No wait am I confusing my smells or something. I shook my head and the three girls looked at me.'' Are you ok Stingy bee.'' I heard Lucy day well of coarse it was Lucy who else calls me Stingy bee. I looked in Lucy's direction I could see a frown staining her beautiful features.''No its just that I thought or actually I think I can smell Natsu-sans scent.'' I said revealing the truth but I could see at the mention of his name Lucy's frown got deeper.''Natsu-san where is he.'' I heard a small voice speak and looked toward Wendy.''Sting can you lead us to him Iv got a bone to pick with him.'' I then looked at Lucy's frowning face and nodded. Poor guys he's in for it if Lucy's got a bone or anything actually to pick. I thought before I took of running but not too fast just so the others could keeps up.

**Natsu's POV**

I could smell Lucy and the others running toward me I didn't make a move to run away from them or actually I couldn't.

**No ones POV**

the group turned a corner to find Natsu sitting on one of the billions of chairs staring at them.'' aren't you supposed to have a book if you sit here Natsu-san.'' said Sting with one of his famous smirks.''Sting.'' said Lucy signalling for him to let her take care of Natsu. At the sound of Lucy's voice Sting stepped to where Wendy and Levy were.'' Natsu what do you want?'' said Lucy actually screaming. Natsu tried to come closer to Lucy but he couldn't because of the mark.''Answer my question Natsu what do you want?'' said Lucy still screaming.'' I want to take you back from Sting cant you see he only wants to hurt you.'' Natsu screamed as instinct took over him and just as loudly but much much louder Lucy screamed. ''Then why would he mark me? if he just thought of me as a one night stand then why would he be ready to spend the rest of his life with me!'' Lucy screamed and she turned around, grabbed Stings arm and dragged him to where they were in the library leaving Natsu there alone because the girls soon followed suit.

**Natsu's POV**

Il get her back I thought before leaving to find Lissana.

**No ones POV**

Once Sting, Lucy, Wendy and Levy reached there destination Levy picked up the paper and put on her glasses.''Lets go.''she said. The group started running when the reached the stairs that would take the to the second floor the stopped to rest.''Wow we have a long way to go.'' Said Levy emphasising on the word ''Long.'' The group after resting ran up the stairs. They didn't stop till they git to the fifth floor. Again after resting the ran and ran as fast as their legs would go they ran. They stopped see as it was the last floor.''Now what Levy-san we're on the last floor.'' said a very exhausted Wendy but not like the others weren't either.'' we need to find some kind of switch on these stairs.'' said Levy. The group started examining every stair as close as possible until Sting accidently kicked one of the top stairs and a huge door appeared at the top of the stairwell.''Hey I found it...at the cost of my toe.'' Sting said the last part holding his toes. The group ran into the doorway and as soon as they did Wendy screamed.

**haha im still so evil 2 cliffys in a row**.

**but still R&R and also fav and folow**

**thank you to sticy lover for reviewing keeps reading please XD**

_**do not limit your challenges, challeng your limits.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stinging**** fairy**

**chapter 5:Reunion and training **

**Lucy's POV**

''Grandeeny!'''Wendy screamed then ran as fast as her little legs could carry her into the portal or door or whatever the heck that was. I saw a huge dragon standing by the door way looking so happy that it actually could have scared me if the dragon didn't look so kind. When I heard Wendy scream I knew that was the sky dragon Grandeeny. The dragon in general was a white dragon with blue wings and the bottom of her tail and hands were also blue. Grandeeny had a blue ring around her neck that looked like a necklace but we I knew it wasn't. She had long nail and always had a kind expression on her face. I could also see how happy Wendy was to finally meet Grandeeny again after the incident of July 7 X777.

**Wendy's POV **

When I saw Grandeeny I didn't think twice and ran to her, I was so happy I finally got to see her again I missed that kind gentle but fierce dragon that I up to today still call my mother. I hugged Grandeeny and felt her hug me back but I was very surprised when ...Grandeeny...TURNED INTO A HUMAN!

**No ones POV**

After Wendy got a hold of her foster mother it was almost impossible to get her to let go of the poor dragon. But the thing that took every one by surprise was when Grandeeny turned into a human. After the group got over their surprised feeling it came back when they got a closer look at Grandeeny. She looked like a older version of Wendy but with short hair and she was wearing a black tank top and a white flare bottom pants. two other dragons popped out from the shadows well three if you count the shadow dragons shadow that was up until just now just there but they only counted Stings Dragon Weisslogia who had blue eyes, white blond hair and was wearing gold pants and a white short sleeve shirt with white shoes, and the celestial dragon who promised to teach Lucy celestial dragon slaying magic and was wearing a gold halter neck dress that had a white belt and high heel shoes. The celestial dragons human form also had long golden blond hair that reached her lower back and she also had teal green eyes. the celestial dragons name was Celestria. Celestria constantly clung to Weisslogia arm but not in a clingy way it was close to the way Lucy would do to Sting, I said close not exactly the same. ''So I see my old man has done it hehe.'' Sting said while Celestria and Lucy were talking about training and beauty. And out of no where Lucy gave Sting one of her famous Lucy kicks to the wall opposite them and what happened to Weisslogia well im sure you don't want to know so I wont proceed further with this weird topic and we can carry on.

**Levy's POV**

I feel so out of place here, I mean everyone's got business staying here and the only thing im good for in this dragon realm is being a small wall flower not doing anything. I wanna go back to fairy tail I don't want to intrude on their moment so...''um hey Lu-chan I think im gonna go tell everyone back at fairy tail about this ok.'' I came up with that lie on the spot so that Lu-chan wouldn't worry.

**No ones POV**

'' Your name is Levy right.'' Surprisingly Celestria knew Levy's name but the next thing that came out of Celestria's mouth was seriously surprising.'' Metalicana said that you were Gageel's mate and that he wanted to see you.'' She said plain and simple before changing into her dragon form which was gold with white wings, hands and on the edge of her tail. Her dragon form also had teal green eyes and white keys on her neck but they were real celestial keys. It took Wendy a while before she got on to Celestria and they flew away to meet Metalicana. Once Celestria came back they all went of somewhere to train. Lucy with Celestria, Sting with Weisslogia, Wendy with Grandeeny and Levy was already with Metalicana.

**6 years later**

**With the dragon group**

**No ones POV**

Its been six years now and the group of fairy tail and Sabertooth members have grown and become much stronger. Lucy is now as strong as Sting was before he trained, levy is as strong as Lucy and Wendy almost as strong as Lucy. But when Lucy and Levy met again after six years at the portal it was almost impossible to pull them apart but Sting got them apart by whispering something in Lucy's ear which made her blush and pulled away. ''So its time to go back to Fairy tail.'' said Levy.'' Or do you mean go back to Gageel.'' Sting teased before they all jumped into the portal.

**6 years later**

**with fairy tail**

**No ones POV**

Its been six years since fairy tail had lost their beloved Nakama. Nothing was the same. Erza stopped eating strawberry cheese cake and so on. Natsu on the other hand was still jealous and his new plot was with the other person that hated the blond couple.

**Hehe another cliffy well this time was because of readings sake so don't blame me**

**plz R&R fav and folow**

**thank you for reading you ppl r wat give me inspiration**

_**do not limit your challenges, challenge your limits.**_


End file.
